eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Nicole Kendall
Nicole Kendall is the head of Social Work at the Jung Facility Personality Nikki is a very friendly and outgoing person. She is particularly witty at times often sarcastic, at the most inappropriate of times, but she finds humour calms a situation. She speaks her mind in most cases, however she often finds herself being incapable of telling the truth if she believes it may cause upset. Nikki consistently spares others feelings, finding herself unable to commit to complete honesty because of the fear she may truly upset another and in the process lose them. She is a very warmhearted person. She rarely gets angry and when she does she has good reason. Nikki doesn’t show it, but she is very neurotic; a huge worrier in fact. She does try and look on the bright side but most of the time quietly expects a bad outcome. The thing with Nikki is that she doesn’t like people seeing that side of her. She believes it to be a personal sign of weakness. Of course, when others do it it’s acceptable, but for her to personally behave that way, she won’t have it. She is very tolerant. You will rarely ever see Nikki angry, but when she is you will definitely know about it. Like most people she does get annoyed but it takes a lot more to push her to snap. If she is angered and finds it unnecessary to have an outburst, you will often find her handing out the silent treatment until she feels better or she will simply disappearing for a few hours to cool off. She isn’t the type to enjoy confrontation. She’s not spineless but often feels that confrontation isn’t required. One thing that Nikki cannot stand is when people aren’t forced to face up to responsibilities. She has a strong sense of justice, and believes that if someone has done something they must pay for what they have done. As a result of feeling this way, Nikki is particularly vengeful, more so when someone she cares about has gotten hurt. She can be dedicated, driven, spontaneous, or cautious—whatever the situation calls and allows for. Even if she is tremendously concerned, she never allows it to show. Nikki is a natural leader; she likes to take charge and has been known to 'mother' others that she comes across. She's huge hearted and cares a lot for the well being of others. Nikki finds herself sometimes committing to situations that don’t necessarily apply to her. It’s one of those constant needs to nurture and protect others that often gets her into trouble. Appearance Nikki’s hair is naturally auburn and wavy. However, she opts to colour her hair frequently. Nikki believes that the auburn shade she was born with does not suit her as well as other shades. She tends to stick to warm shades, golden blondes and light brown colours as she feels this compliments her complexion. She isn’t blessed with olive skin; in fact her complexion is pretty pale so it’s no surprise that Nikki likes to tan regularly. Of course as she gets older this will play havoc on her skin and possibly her health. Her hair is particularly long, and sits comfortably against the mid section of her back. Nikki has naturally straight hair but depending on the occasion she will sometimes add a slight wave of a few curls to her locks. Because of her work Nikki is expected to wear her hair up. Though on her , days off she prefers to wear it down as she feels far too lazy to do anything with it. Nikki is blessed with good height. She comes from a fairly tall family, her father standing at about 6 feet 5 inches. The woman stands at roughly 5 feet 10 inches, which makes her about 6 feet 4 when wearing heels. Of course because she is tall she often avoids wearing heels all together. Her physique is toned and athletic. Nikki likes to keep in shape; she often does this by going to the gym at least three times a week. She has dark green eyes that are slightly narrowed at the tips. Her eyes are often the focal point of her face as her makeup is usually much darker around them; she often sports the smoky eye look to attract attention to her emerald coloured eyes. Nikki has a very defined facial structure, with high cheekbones and a strong chiselled jaw line. Along with her eyes, her voluptuous lips are also quite a focus point on her face. Ability Psychometry Nikki has the ability to mentally collect information about an object or living subject. She is able to obtain such information by coming into physical contact with it. By touching an object or person, Nikki is able to experience memories and sometimes even talents of those she is in contact with. By touching an object she is able to gain information about whoever previously owned the object in hand. This ability proves handy with her occupation as a cop. For example, in most cases involving a murder weapon it could take days even weeks to find a lead. But, if Nikki touches the object in question she is granted ‘flashes’ of the incident involving the object therefore allowing her to not only see the person holding the object but how they also used the object in there crime. Sometimes the information she retrieves comes to her by just simply knowing. One moment the information or memories can come to her. In other cases such as those involving objects taken from crime scenes, she is granted ‘flashbacks”. When these flashbacks occur, Nikki falls into a trance like state. She is not granted full control of her body until the flashes are over. Along with being able to tell the past of a subject by touching an object owned by or associated with the subject she can also tell the future, of course with others it's harder for her to differentiate between the past or future. Her ability can also be projected by touch too. She is able to use the information she has gathered and project it to another by physical contact. Often doing so can be cause the person she touches to fall into seizures and respond in ways her body has been known too, as they are being forced to take in so much information at one time. History Nikki was born in Manhattan, New York to Gregory and Kelly-Ann Kendall. Kelly-Ann was a hospice nurse whilst Gregory was a DA for the NYPD. Her home life was that of middle class. Her family wasn’t rich; they were probably more on the poor side than anything, but they were comfortable with their lives, as materialism was something not accounted for in their household. There were more important things in life to think about. From a young age, Nikki knew what she wanted to be. Most little girls grew up wanting to be vets, ballerinas or even more of a stretch, a princess. But Nikki aspired to take a role that would make a difference. Nikki wanted to follow in her father’s footsteps and be a cop. Nikki idolized her father. She’d spend most of her time with him; she’d go to his place of work just to see what it was he did every day. She was his shadow. Nikki had always prided herself on learning; she always wanted the best out of life because her parents often reminded her of how important life was. Even when things got so hard and her mother was working two jobs to pay off bills, they still kept their heads high and carried on. Being the oldest of three kids was particularly hard for Nikki because she had to set an example for her younger siblings. That along with her parents pushing caused her to want to do well in life. Nikki went through school with top grades and perfect attendance just because she was so thirsty for knowledge. She finished school and graduated with many A grades. After she graduated, she found herself in the typical situation most her age ended up in: what to do next. Nikki was always particularly good at languages, so she attended college for two years to study this subject further. During her college years, she met the love of her life, Barry. A year of dating slowly set their future in motion and exactly a 6 six months after they’d began dating, Barry popped the question. After completing her college years, she left with a Master’s Degree in Linguistics. After graduation, Nikki and Barry (who had been dating for only a year now) got married and moved in together into a small apartment in Brooklyn. Now happily married and in pursuit of starting a family, Nikki needed a job. She spent the next year as an air hostess. She liked the job for a while but soon found herself on the same boat as before, not sure whether this was the right career path to follow. Where could it really lead anyway? The only reason she had done this job was because she was skilled in languages. It helped. However, even with the thought that this wasn’t the right thing for her, Nikki found another reason to leave. She was pregnant. Of course, Barry didn’t seem too thrilled about that. They had dated for a year and got married, had been married for a year and were now expecting a child. He had proposed to her after six god damn months, married after a year and now he was moaning that things were moving too fast? It was no surprise to anyone when Nikki discovered that Barry was having an affair. It hit her hard, harder then she thought it would. Here she was pregnant and now alone. She didn’t know what to do and things only seemed to get worse. Her mother she was sick. Not the obvious kind of sick, but it was as if her mentality was deteriorating. She knew things, things people thought but never dare say. At first, they thought she was crazy but it seemed that there was something else going on. Of course, Nikki was always the type of person to think out of the box, but the other family members were sceptics. Before long they didn’t have any choice but to have Nikki’s mother sanctioned. When Nikki was seven months pregnant, her mother killed herself. She left a note stating that something had happened to her and that, she was in agony everyday from voices in her head and she couldn’t make it stop so she took her life. Life was hard for Nikki. Everything had happened so fast that she felt like her feet barely touched the ground anymore. She was going to have a baby soon, she was separated, jobless . . . lifeless. Soon the due date arrived and Nikki anticipated the arrival of her son. She was excited. Even with everything that had happened she tried to look on the bright side of things. Unfortunately when Daniel did arrive Nikki had an even harder time. She found herself incapable of loving her son. Her life was a mess and she seemed to blame him for it. Barry had left her with nothing and if she felt that if she hadn’t been pregnant, things would be different. Nikki was lucky to have her family around her. She seemed to disregard her child entirely, not even looking at him let alone holding him. So while her family took responsibility, Nikki headed for another career. But, this time it was one that she knew she wouldn’t grow tired of. She went back to her original plan of aspiring to be a police officer. At this time now her father had left his job because of suffering from a serious injury. It hit him hard. He hated not being able to provide for his family, but he was weak and he couldn’t do the things he used to. He was delighted to learn that Nikki wanted to be a cop and because of that set her on the right path. Of course, her priorities at this time were screwed up. She should have been focusing on her son, but her family could understand. Life had been hard on her. She would come around soon. Nikki had been doing her training for almost a year now. She was allowed to go on a stake out with the police department and she got injured. Nikki was shot and she felt as if her whole life flashed before her eyes. How could she have been so selfish? Her child was six months old now and she had not shown him any love at all. Nikki realised it wasn’t Daniel she had to blame for all these problems; it started with Barry. Daniel was the best thing to happen to her. He was her life and she had to be there for him, no matter what. He needed her, he was a part of her. After that incident, everything changed. She remained in her training, hoping to become a cop and after a year and a half of hard grafting, she got her job, the job she always wanted. Things were looking up now. She had her life set in motion. She was happy. But, like always something had to pull her down. Her father was sick. He had Alzheimer’s which meant he needed care. Nikki didn’t want to submit him into a home because of what happened to her mother. She didn’t want to lose him, so the single mother opted for the next best thing. Gregory moved in with her and Daniel and she chose to take care of him. Eventually Gregory decided to move in with her brother, whom of which could provide a home for him without having to concern too much about young children. Danny loved his grandfather but sometimes Greg became too much for Nikki and her son. She coped well on her own but found that she didn't have to for long because along came Mitchell. April 2010, saw Nikki's new start. When Mitchell came along everything seemed to be better, sure, they had there ups and downs but all in all things were great for them. Recent Events Facts of Interest #Nikki and Mitchell have been dating since September 2010. #Nikki has one child (from her previous marriage), Daniel Kendall. Daniel was 4 years old when Mitchell and Nikki began dating. Daniel's biological father has only seen him several times since his birth and after his second birthday, lost contact entirely. Danny considers Mitchell his father. #On October 31st 2011, Nikki gave birth to twins (a boy and girl) Katherine and Mason Brooks (taking their fathers name). Category:Characters Category:Jung Facility Category:Hero